Mai
This article is about the original character. For the character portrayed in live-action by Eriko Tamura, see Mai (Eriko Tamura). |Allegiance = Pilaf Gang |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth=Age 730Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 |Date of death= |Address = Pilaf's Castle |Allegiance = Pilaf Gang |FamConnect = Emperor Pilaf (boss) Shu (comrade) }} Mai (マイ) is Emperor Pilaf's female minion. She always works with Shu and, although she is intelligent, the two of them always manage to fail their objectives. She is a beautiful, calculating enemy who always resorts to weaponry and technology; her serious tone is a foil to Shu's comic personality. Overview Appearance Mai is a fairly tall woman with blue eyes and long black hair with bangs. She is often seen wearing red eye shadow and lipstick. Mai usually wears a teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots. Her overall uniform resembles that worn by Soviet secret agents portrayed in 1950's/60's spy films. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Mai has taken the form of a young pre-teen girl. In this form, she wears a green gymnasterka (Russian army tunic) and black wellington boots. She still has the belt and holster from her adult uniform, however, she does not wear pants. Unlike her adult form, her eyes are black instead of blue, and she does not seem to wear any make-up. Name The combination of Shu and Mai's names form a food pun when put together to make the word "shumai" (a Chinese dumpling), whereas the name Soba in the manga and Mai's name creates another food pun of "Soba-mai", a grain similar to rice (most likely coincide with their leader's name stemming from "Rice Pilaf"). Personality Mai is loyal to Emperor Pilaf and faithfully stays under his command throughout the entire series regardless of the situations. Though intelligent, Mai can also be bumbling and forgetful. She generally plays the role of comedic relief along with Shu and has a dirty sense of humor. Like the rest of the Pilaf Gang, Mai displays the ability to comedically survive almost anything. Mai seems to have a very conservative view romance and thinks that holding hands is very rebellious and says that pretending to be someone's girlfriend is something that she would draw the line at even as a service to helping Pilaf. Biography Background It is revealed that she, along with Shu, were recruited by Emperor Pilaf from a want ad. In the Japanese version of "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!", it is mentioned that Mai cooks dinner for the Pilaf Gang and she mentions going to the Supermarket. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Mai assists Emperor Pilaf in collecting the Dragon Balls along with Shu. When a spy tracker spots a glow in Skull Valley, Shu and Mai go there only to see it was nothing but a bunch of wolves. Shu and Mai are able to get away, but Goku kicks down their airplane, causing them to crash. When they finally get back to Pilaf's Castle, they are forced quickly on another mission in order to get a Dragon Ball from Roshi the Turtle Hermit. When they get to Kame House, Roshi already gave it to "a pretty girl on the beach" (Bulma). Roshi pushes there submarine into the ocean and puts a hole, causing them to sink to the bottom. Later, during Goku and Bulma's time in the Diablo Desert, Shu and Mai attempt to blow up Oolong's House-Wagon to obtain the balls, but end up failing when Shu gets the bomb stuck to his paw. When he manages to reset the bomb and get it on the House-Wagon, Yamcha blows it up. Not knowing that Goku, Bulma and Oolong were gone, they both enter seconds before the bomb was set to go off and explodes with them in it. When they both get back, Pilaf tortures them by shocking them for their failure. When Goku and the others are on their way to Pilaf's castle with six of the Dragon Balls, Mai tells Shu to attack them and take the balls. Mai then drives Shu with the Dragon Balls back to Pilaf's castle. Missing the ball Goku was carrying they gassed a room they were in to get the last Dragon Ball. Pilaf summons Shenron with the intention on ruling the world but Oolong interrupts and wishes for a pair of panties. Shu using his sword and Mai using her machine gun are sent to go after Oolong and the others. They captured all of them and put them in a special cell Pilaf designed to fry them. That night Goku turned into a Giant Ape from the Full Moon and smashed Pilaf's castle. Being in bed at the time Mai had to escape with Shu and Pilaf in a plane while still in her night gown. Using a missile to attack Goku causing him to fall Pilaf orders to go down. Realizing Goku isn't dead he grabs a tower and throws it at the plane causing them to crash. After Pilaf seeing the destruction of his castle he gives Mai and Shu guns and orders them to kill the rest of them but when Mai see's Pilaf running in the opposite direction she follows him along with Shu. Red Ribbon Army Saga A year later Pilaf begins his search for the Dragon Balls again. Mai escorted Pilaf through a town to the location of a Dragon Ball which was an antique shop. The owner told Pilaf he has a Dragon Ball and gave him lots of money for it. When they came out of the store Goku was out there demanding to have the ball. Mai takes her gun out and shoots at him so they can get a chance to leave to his flying fortress. Back at the fortress it breaks revealing that the ball is fake. Mai glues it back together and gives it to Goku to get him away. Mai posses as one of Goku's cousins while Shu disguises himself as Goku to get the real Dragon Ball while at his wedding that he was unaware of. The Dragon Ball was in a Pterodactyl that the Ox-King killed for the feast. While at the banquet they get the Dragon Ball but the Red Ribbon Army attacks the Ox-King's Village. They escape back to the flying fortress only to still be followed by Colonel Silver's troops. When they reach the desert, the fortress got shot down by a massive wave of the red ribbon army's planes. They escape the flying fortress before it explodes but are surrounded by soldiers at the bottom and forced to give up the dragon ball. Fortuneteller Baba Saga After Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army, Pilaf had one of the Dragon Balls and put it in a Dragon Radar-proof box causing it to not be tracked on any radar. While at a picnic, Mai was watching a surveillance camera showing Goku fighting his disguised Grandpa Gohan. When she saw that Fortuneteller Baba was going to reveal the location of the Dragon Ball they got into a car and drove off. While Mai was driving the car on the City Street, Goku spotted them and demanded the Dragon Ball. Pilaf, Shu and Mai brought out their Pilaf Machines and challenged Goku. Goku was able to damage Mai's machine making her jump on top of Shu's and run away. Goku then caught up and punched a missile back at them causing there machines to break and give up the Dragon Ball. King Piccolo Saga In the King Piccolo Saga, Shu, Emperor Pilaf, and Mai help King Piccolo acquire the Dragon Balls, only to later be thrown off their own ship by the evil Namekian. Piccolo Jr. Saga Mai appears at the end of the Piccolo Jr. Saga, when Pilaf and his gang attack Goku in Mount Kiwi's volcano and later on Mount Frappe. ''Mystical Adventure'' At the beginning of the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Mai is seen working on a Global Dragon Radar with Pilaf and Shu for General Tao and Master Shen. After Upon its completion they ask for payment yet Tao responds by turning on the Pilaf Gang. It is not shown exactly what he did to them, but it certainly was not pleasant. Dragon Ball Z Cameo Mai has an appearance as the Queen in a picture stint on a card game in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. ''Battle of Gods'' Before the events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Mai and the Pilaf Gang gathered all the Dragon Balls themselves and wished for youth, but Shenron made them a little too young. In the film, they appear turned into children''V-Jump, issue #3, 2013 and sneak into Capsule Corporation, where Bulma's birthday party is held, in order to steal the Dragon Balls. Bulma does not recognize them and invites them to the party as a result. When Trunks claims that Mai is his girlfriend just to boast to Goten, everyone takes it seriously. Trunks gets Mai to agree on convincing people that they are together, but she gets really shy and goes through with it as an excuse to stay at the party. When asked how old she is, Mai says she is 41, making Bulma's guests laugh. Also during the party, just before the Bingo game starts, Mai accidentally drops the Dragon Ball she stole and then decides to hold Trunks hostage by pointing a gun at him. Everybody is not phased by it and the drunken Gohan makes it seem like a show for everyone by asking Mai to shoot him. He snaps all the bullets with one finger, but one of them hits Videl's leg and another one hits Bills' forehead. Dende heals her, noticing that Videl is pregnant. Mai and the Pilaf Gang flee from the party when the God of Destruction Bills gets angry and starts fighting the Z Fighters. Trunks and Mai are on a tree in the final scene. At the end of the movie, Mai is back at the party, happily sitting in a tree with Trunks while Pilaf and Shu are eating the food. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga On the first episode of ''Dragon Ball GT, an aged Mai is shown along with an aged Shu and of course an aged Emperor Pilaf on top of Kami's Lookout, getting ready to summon Ultimate Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls. When they are trying to summon him, she states that every time they come close to their goal, something always gets in the way, so she would like to hurry up before something happens. After they summon Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls, Goku sees the light from them, and he goes around the corner to see what it is. Emperor Pilaf says that he looks familiar, and they figure out that it is Goku, only all grown up. Pilaf says that he wishes Goku were a kid again so that he could really teach him a lesson, not knowing that Ultimate Shenron was listening. Ultimate Shenron says his catch phrase "It shall be done", and his eyes glow, and Goku's body turns back into that of a child's. Baby Saga Later in the episode, "Piccolo's Decision", she makes a cameo with Shu and Pilaf as they are saved and teleported to New Planet Plant by Super Saiyan 4 Goku before the Earth's explosion. Other appearances ''Dr. Slump'' Mai makes a minor appearance in the movie Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village where she is in a crowd with Shu, Pilaf, Launch, Oolong, King Nikochan and his servant, Pink and Cobalt Blue. ''Dragon Ball SD'' Mai appears in the Emperor Pilaf Saga portion of the Dragon Ball SD manga. She first appears controlling a tracking drone that is following Goku and Bulma as they start their adventure heading west toward the next Dragon Ball. She pilots a Pilaf Machine to go after them, and attacks Goku and Bulma on the beach where they met Master Roshi, but Goku breaks the machines arms with his Power Pole and Master Roshi finishes the machine off with a Kamehameha. Mai is then seen parachuting down over the ocean with Pilaf and Shu, where she uses a Rocket Launcher to attack Goku, but Goku tries out the Kamehameha for himself and blows them up where they land in the ocean defeated. Mai and Shu follow Goku and Bulma on their path to the next Dragon Ball to Aru Village. They hide behind a building and watch Goku's battle with Oolong to obtain their next Dragon Ball. Live-action movies Mai appears in the [[Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku|1990 Korean Dragon Ball film]]. Mai also appears in Dragonball Evolution, but as Lord Piccolo's right-hand henchwoman this time. In the movie she is even colder, able to kill without batting an eye. She is also much more serious and much more adept at fighting hand-to-hand. In both of the live-action films she appears in, Mai has the ability of shapeshifting. Power level The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Mai has a power level of 20. Techniques and arsenal *'Gun' – Mai usually uses guns to threaten people. *'Electric Poop' – Mai chases Goku around in an attempt to touch him with a pair of electric pink poop on sticks during the battle of she and Shu against Goku at Pilaf's Castle in Dragon Ball: Origins. When her attack hurts Goku, the poops spread all over the screen, making it harder to see. Early in the series, in the second manga volume, "A Wish to the Eternal Dragon", in chapter 19, Mai is seen holding pink poop on a stick as a joke and a Dr. Slump reference. *'Rocket Launcher' – Mai uses a Rocket Launcher similar to Yamcha's Panzer Faust when she attacks Goku, Bulma and Roshi on the beach in Dragon Ball SD. *'Grenades' – Mai throws grenades to attack Goku during the battle of she and Shu against Goku at Pilaf's Castle in Dragon Ball: Origins. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Mai's machine can launch bombs from the two slots on the front of it. *'Mai Machine': :*'Double Buster' – Mai's Pilaf Machine unit releases strong pink energy beams from the two slots on the front of it, which creates massive damage. It is one of the Fused Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Mai's machine launches two missiles from this slots instead of two beams. :*'Gatling Gun' – Mai's Pilaf Machine unit reveals a machine gun in one of its arms and releases waves of blasts at his opponent. This attack is one of the Fused Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Mai's unit reveals two machine guns in the two slots on the front of her machine instead of the arm. It is also used by Mai in a first generation of Pilaf Machine in Dragon Ball: Origins. *'Shapeshifting' – Mai has the ability of shapeshifting in both of the live-action films she appears in. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' (Enemy) *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' (Boss as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (Opening cinematic only) *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (Boss as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (Playable character as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (Playable character as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragonball Evolution (video game)'' (Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' (Boss) *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Online'' Voice actresses *Japanese Dub: Eiko Yamada *Ocean Group Dub: Teryl Rothery *FUNimation Dub: Julie Franklin (Series DB and DBGT), Cynthia Cranz (Mystical Adventure), Colleen Clinkenbeard (Video Games) *Blue Water Dub: Debbie Munro ''' *Portuguese Dub: '''Dora Cruz *Brazilian Dub: Letícia Quinto *Latin America Dub: Carola Vasquez, Susana Moreno (Battle of Gods) Trivia *Mai holds a stick with a poop on it during the manga version Emperor Pilaf Saga, which causes Emperor Pilaf to break the fourth wall. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Gun Users Category:Villains